parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CurlyKidzTV
Description WELCOME TO CURLYKIDZTV! Join us as curlykidz Angel and Romeo unbox, review and play with cool new toys! Fun Kid Toy Reviews By Kids. Curlykidz love to play and learn new things. They both love to play with Thomas and Friends, Legos, Lego SuperHeroes, Disney toys, Surprise Eggs, Pixar Cars, Planes, Disney Planes, fidgets, paw patrol, minecraft and so much more! Lots and lots of playtime and adventure! Our channel will be full of fun and exciting videos. We will be doing experiments, challenges and learning activities. Come play with us and explore your amazing imagination! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3kt_VbUT7M 11:31 CURLYKIDZ MINECRAFT CHEST SERIES 3 AND SURPRISE SLINKY FIDGET TOY REVIEW! 364 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO6CPsdslsk 12:24 THOMAS AND FRIENDS TRACK MASTER UNBOXING AND EASTER DINO SURPRISE EGGS TOY REVIEW AND PLAYTIME! 490 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-SKDe5EBEc 11:05 Old McDonald Had A Farm | Kids Sing-Along Puzzle Toy Review | Children And Baby Nursery Rhymes 818 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kLaww5XYZM 14:48 Paw Patrol Toys Surprise Opening Toys for Kids Nick Jr. Mission Paw Kids Toys Review Curly Kidz TV 415 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYGC7p92TPU 2:33 Learn Colors with Wooden Cars for Children, Toddlers and Babies Learn Colours with Toy Cars for Kids 255 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42E6v_LWlXE 11:27 Cars 3 Disney Toys New Lego Duplo Lightning McQueen Race Challenge | Unboxing Toys Review For Kids 331 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7cwUb8R7oM 13:59 Guardians Of The Galaxy 2 Movie Groot & Rocket Surprise Toys Opening Baby Groot Funko Pop Review 164 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgSZQKRdvQg 5:25 Hot Wheels Cars Toys For Kids Opening Bunch Of Cars Surprise Toys Review Curly Kidz TV 297 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTIELhFoovI 9:43 Power Rangers Movie Funko Pop Toys Opening Fun Kids Toys Surprises Candy Review Curly Kidz TV 285 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsBPFSWXuks 12:33 Real Food vs Gummy Food Kids Fun Challenge Taste Test Giant Gummy Candy Tasting Game 310 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RH-KntdnYv4 8:17 Peppa Pig Toy Surprise Eggs! Finders Keepers Chocolate Eggs Surprise Bashing Challenge Disney Toys 242 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dk1B7KDvHYE 8:29 Chupa Chups Lollipops | Disney Pixar Finding Dory | Candy & Sweets Review | CurlyKidzTV Candy Review 263 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zUjGxnuHcc 8:21 Minecraft FNAF Fun Kids Toys Opening Five Nights At Freddy's Funko Surprise Toy Blind Bags 172 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQNZtMvybhY 10:11 Giant Chupa Chups Lollipops Gummy Joker Tongue Curly Kidz Fun Candy Review 213 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHG3YrVBBL8 11:12 Captain Underpants Movie Funko Pop Toys Review | Minecraft Blindbag Kids Surprise Fun Kids Video 644 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJgrPyU4UUs 4:43 Peppa Pig Toy Surprise Eggs Chupa Chups Bashing Chocolate Candy Egg Surprises For Kids Curly Kidz TV 163 views10 months ago Minecraft Giant Egg Surprise Fun Toys for Kids Play Doh Surprise Eggs Opening Curly Kidz TV 305 views10 months ago Despicable Me 3 Giant Egg Surprise Minions Movie Toys For Kids Play Doh Surprise Eggs Opening 1.6K views10 months ago Learn Colors with Giant Balloons Popping for Kids Learning Colours Fun Curly Kidz Educational Video 276 views10 months ago CARS 3 DISNEY Toys Lego Duplo Tow Mater's Shed Home Lightning McQueen Jackson Storm Fun Kids Video 255 views10 months ago Toddler Learning Videos for Kids Cookie Monster & Elmo Sesame Street Numbers Counting Learn Colours 678 views10 months ago Super Sour Candy Review Baby Bottle Pops Cry Baby Gum Candy Baby Pacifier Kids Candy & Sweets Review 701 views10 months ago Kids Eat Spicy Gummi Pepper! Funny Creepy Clown Paleta Payaso Gummy Food Fun Mexican Candy Review 428 views10 months ago Play Doh Superhero Can Heads Playset Opening Hulk Captain America Iron Man Fun Play Dough 184 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY2Yk15AwIQ 7:31 Gross Real Food VS Gummy Food Challenge Giant Gunmy Candy Review Breakfast Edition Kids Taste Test 285 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWPxcuuzpjI 8:15 Learn Colors Bubble Gum Candy Machine Fun for Children, Toddlers and Babies | Kids Learning Colours 241 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XetdCm_8aA 7:17 Disney Cars 3 Toys Lightning McQueen Mater Play Doh Playset Opening Fun Kids Toys Review Playtime 180 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaPnjkq-mbs 9:00 HE'S BACK! Lightning McQueen Giant Egg Surprise Cars 3 Toys for Kids Play Doh Surprise Eggs Opening 348 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMvO7FnwGSI 20:28 Bean Boozled Challenge! Kids Eat Super Gross Jelly Belly Beans Game! Curly Kidz TV 337 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itLJm5c_RTE 8:17 PJ Masks Toys Paw Patrol Play Doh Egg Surprises Minions Movie Toy Surprise Eggs (Curly Kidz TV) 792 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRC9vGHdu7s 4:19 Gross Gelli Baff Minion Toys Challenge In Slimey Indoor Play Time Pool Family Fun | Fun Kids Video 294 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-d1DkeyQzc 6:22 Learn Colors With Candy for Children Toddlers and Babies, Kids Learning Colours With Twizzler Candy 344 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mlgzAxSKvo 2:50 LITTLE KID GETS TATTOO AND FREAKS OUT!!! BAD BABY! 656 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaVZSKROLO4 1:03 Scary Killer Clown Steals Fidget Spinners from CurlyKidzTV Crazy Creepy Clown Attacks Family (Pt.1) 447 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lhlBJYTFd0 8:26 PENGUIN TRAP! Family Fun Games For Kids Minions McDonalds Happy Meal Toys Opening 615 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tERpdc_aENk 1:21 SCARY KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS KIDS AT HOME! Creepy Clown Takes CurlyKid Romeo Away! (Pt. 2) �� 338 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAlfOriUyuk 9:47 Disney Train Playset For Children Mickey Mouse ClubHouse Toys | Lego Disney Junior Videos 319 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_B58-FC-7o 9:02 BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL! Cool Kids MineCraft Creeper Backpack For School | Kindergarten 266 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcH6-Z1QYsc 9:21 PAW PATROL TOY Kinetic Sand With Ryder Chase Marshal Rubble Curly Kidz Toy Review Video For Kids 170 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HYyHXc7Tag 9:09 GROSS SLIME! Fart Noise Putty Slime - Gooey Fart Putty Ooze | CurlyKidzTV ToysReview 262 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMqQ6fTL7cg 7:16 PJ MASKS The Owl Glider Disney Junior Playset Owlette, Catboy, Gekko, Romeo Toys For Kids ToysReview 215 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_fvQoMQEhc 4:17 THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Back To School & Kids First Day of Kindergarten | What School Is Like! 247 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJyoYKhj4U8 0:52 Help Me Help You I Cloned Myself! IRL Whats Happening?! �� Super Weird Talking To Myself Scary! 209 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZ5zsEioigI 3:04 SCARY KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS AT OUR WINDOW! 313 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBqaScoBa6c 6:52 Full FNAF Funko Heroes Mystery Mini Blind Bag Boxes Surprise Five Nights At Freddy's Vinyl Figures 131 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFV4q2xokYo 8:10 Mashems Opening Super Squishy Villains! Batman The Joker Mr. Penguin The Riddler Catwomen ToysReview 218 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMBmMeO-1eA 9:37 MONSTER CANDY! | How To Eat Candy Dinosaur | Kid Candy Reviews | CurlyKidzTV 141 views7 months ago Category:CurlyKidzTV Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Parodies